This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Generally, in a surgical procedure soft tissue can be positioned or fixed relative to a portion of the anatomy, such as a bone portion. This soft tissue can be fixed with various techniques, including an anchor system, screw fixation system, and other appropriate fixation or anchoring mechanisms. The soft tissue, however, is generally fixed to a single member that is anchored to a boney portion for fixation of a soft tissue during and after the surgical procedure. The soft tissue, however, is generally fixed at a single fixation point. For example, a single pin or nail can pierce or contact the soft tissue for the single point of fixation with a fixation member at an end of a soft tissue portion.